Realidades
by Kikky
Summary: Un resfrío, algo de fiebre ¿cómo afectara esto al príncipe de los saiyajin? ven y descúbrelo en este one-shot


Aviso: Ni DBZ ni sus pj me pertenecen si fuera así sería millonaria xD fueron creados por Akira Toriyama y él es millonario jajaja.

:D holaaa hace un tiempo que no subía un fic y realmente me encantó hacer este de suspenso :3 y especialmente con este pj que es un de nuestros favoritos. Espero que me dejen sus reviews si les asusté si no, igual se los agradezco jujujuju, sin más gracias por leer.

* * *

Realidades

Aquello había sido casi como un recuerdo, se veía a él mismo cansado luchando en una tierra extraña, un planeta diferente. Le dolían los huesos a cada paso que daba y saboreaba su propia sangre que brotaba de sus encías y que bajaba por su nariz y su frente, vio su mano derecha y creo una "luna" la lanzó al espacio aéreo y se sonrió, sentía como se volvía un Ozaru, el dolor en sus huesos aumentaba y su cabeza ardía con extrañas y punzantes palpitaciones pero aquello era una buena señal.

Vegeta abrió los ojos de par en par apretando las sábanas y sentándose de golpe provocándole un extraño mareo que no pudo evitar, llevó una mano a su cara cuando notó que estaba empapado en sudor miró a su derecha al percatarse de Bulma sentada a su lado, quien le miraba con rostro preocupado.

- Te ves pésimo Vegeta – ella puso una de sus manos en su frente, el príncipe frunció el ceño molesto por la acción – al parecer tienes fiebre.

- Bah eso es imposible, los saiyajin tenemos una salud inquebrantable.

- Pues cuando subiste a la habitación te veías bastante cabizbajo – la peliazul dijo mientras se ponía de pie para abrir el ventanal, Vegeta abrió un poco su mirada pues lo había olvidado, tan solo un par de horas antes había ido a la habitación extenuado por el entrenamiento con Trunks, extrañamente extenuado. Vegeta guardó silencio cuando Bulma le pasó un termómetro que él esquivó.

- Mph… no necesito esas cosas.

- Vamos Vegeta abre la boca.

- No lo haré, estoy bien.

- No, no lo estás, sentí tu temperatura, deja comprobarlo – ella se sentó a su lado extendiendo el termómetro hacia él – abre la boca.

- No – sentenció esquivando su cara

- ¿Acaso lo quieres por otra parte? – dijo con malicia, Vegeta abrió sus ojos de par en par al momento que volteaba su rostro con impresionante rapidez y tomaba el termómetro con su boca, Bulma sonrió – te ves tan adorable.

- Grr calla mujer.

- Es verdad jajaja quisiera poder sacarte una fotografía.

- Grr… - ella le sonrió cuando en ese instante se asomaba por la entrada el pequeño Trunks

- ¿Mamá la cena ya estará lista? – dijo asomándose con precaución, sabía bien que cuando Vegeta estaba allí no debía asomarse, aquello era un golpe seguro él mismo se lo había dicho "nunca interrumpas cuando este con tu madre" pero en esta ocasión su estómago mandaba.

- Los siento hijo aún no, ¿quieres llamar para pedir algo a domicilio?

- ¡Siiii pizzaaa, invitaré a Goten!- Trunks no lo notó pero al gritar Vegeta apretó sus ojos frunciendo más el ceño, este volteó lentamente mirando a su hijo con ira.

- Evita gritar mocoso.

- Lo… lo siento papá – dijo en un susurro mirando a su madre quien le guiñó un ojo, Trunks sonrió y corrió con prisa para buscar a su amigo justo cuando el termómetro había comenzado a pitar.

- Deja ver… ¡Vegeta por Dios tienes 39º de fiebre!

- Bah debe estar en mal estado, estoy bien – intentó levantarse pero Bulma le detuvo

- ¡Claro que no, tienes una fiebre altísima te quedas aquí! – Vegeta apretó los ojos, el grito de la científica había sido incluso más molesto que el de Trunks y a pesar de no querer admitirlo realmente no se sentía bien, se sentó en la cama moviendo a Bulma sin mucha fuerza a un lado y sintiendo un leve mareo, sentía calor, los ojos le ardían, los huesos le dolían.

Ya no era un Ozaru ahora estaba recostado en su nave reposando sus heridas debía recuperar fuerzas aquel planeta le había resultado complicado, no había calculado que unos idiotas lugareños fuesen tan fuertes. Se enfadó consigo mismo había sido débil, se había rebajado a luchar hasta casi desfallecer y para que, solo para lograr llevar su cuerpo herido devuelta para ser recuperado, sus fuerzas le habían resultado inútiles y necesitaba más, mucho más… tenía que matar a Freezer y para ello necesitaba…

_- Tengo que ser inmortal_ – musitó.

Estaba recostado nuevamente y Bulma le había puesto unas compresas frías en su frente manteniéndose a su lado, si bien tenía los ojos firmemente cerrados decía alguna que otra palabra por lo bajo.

- Vegeta ¿Qué estarás soñando? – le miró con preocupación, no se veía para nada agradado de lo que soñaba lo demostraba con su rostro además que de vez en cuando movía su cabeza de un lado a otro, la científica dio un suspiro no sabía si los medicamentos convencionales servirían con un saiyajin pero no perdería nada con probar, además no podía dejar que su fiebre y sus delirios aumentaran besó su frente y se puso de pie para ir en busca de medicinas y por que no intentar crear alguna medicina para calmar su fiebre.

_-Espera… -_ le escuchó decir antes de salir de la habitación, ella se detuvo y le miró _– espera insecto -_ aquel fue el pase para que saliera definitivamente, nuevamente deliraba.

Vegeta abrió los ojos no había nadie en la habitación, no había ruido alguno la luz era brillante en el exterior y se colaba por la ventana, se puso de pie fastidiado por la luz ¿acaso no podía recostarse un momento sin que Bulma abriera la maldita ventana? Claro a ella le gustaba la brisa en el verano, se puso se pie pues ya se sentía mejor, ¡Ja! él lo sabía los saiyajin nunca se resfriaban era cosa de descansar un poco y nada más. La brisa era un poco más fresca de lo común lo que le produjo un incómodo frío que ignoró mientras iba a la ventana, tomó la puerta de vidrio cuando sintió el Ki de Trunks, había subido con una rapidez increíble pero lo ignoró al sentir el Ki del hijo de Kakaroto, que manera de odiar cuando estaban juntos esos dos mocosos pues eran ruidosos y molestos. Cerró con firmeza el ventanal y se sentó otra vez en la cama pasando su mano por su frente, sudaba demasiado levantó la vista, había olvidado cerrar las cortinas aquel brillo exterior le molestaba el fastidioso día brillaba demasiado, además aún sentía frío miró hacia el ventanal aún estaba abierto, se extrañó y frunció el ceño pero sin preguntarse más una vez mas se levantó, caminó hasta el ventanal pero esta ves al tocar la puerta de vidrio sintió desaparecer bruscamente tanto el Ki de Trunks como el del hijo de Kakaroto.

- ¿Qué demonios? – se asomó hacia el exterior, era un día interesante el sol brillaba más de lo común. Vegeta escuchó gritar a Bulma lo que le alertó.

- ¡Trunks! – gritó ella, él se asomó al exterior dando un salto al instante ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Entonces la luz blanca del cielo aumentó cegándolo por unos momentos cuando sintió su cuerpo caer al jardín, aquel maldito sol ¿Por qué brillaba tanto? cerró sus ojos un par de segundos en los cuales sintió un cuerpo caer sobre él, era casi como si alguien lo hubiese lanzado sobre si.

- Que mierda sucede aq... - Su rostro se transformó al ver el cuerpo que al chocar contra él había dado en el suelo justo frente a sus pies era Bulma, estaba ahí con un charco de sangre, su cabello revuelto, su ropa destruida. Vegeta abrió sus ojos y aproximó una de sus manos a su mujer que le daba la espalda en el suelo, tocó su hombro moviéndole suavemente, ella no reaccionaba un miedo le estremeció y le volteó, le volteó, le volteó una y otra vez ¿y su cara? Esto se ponía extraño él arqueó una ceja cuando…

- ¡Papáaaa! –levantó la mirada y vio a Trunks, su hijo era sostenido en el aire del rostro por alguien que tenía una vestimenta que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

- ¡Maldita seas! – gritó mientras daba un salto para atacarle

- El maldito eres tú – dijo aquella voz perturbantemente familiar Vegeta detuvo en seco su puño frente al personaje abriendo su mirada por la sorpresa, frente a él estaba él mismo en su época con Freezer y sostenía a un Trunks inmóvil que era lanzado a la distancia, Vegeta miró caer a su hijo al suelo con brusquedad y violencia mientras se desangraba.

- ¿Qué te asusta maldito cobarde? Esto lo hicimos muchísimas veces- se dijo lamiendo sus labios – matar, oh sí, lo sabes bien… matar niños – dijo caminando hacia Trunks – niños débiles como este – miró al pequeño pateándolo a un lado mientras se acercaba a Vegeta nuevamente - ¿Acaso se te olvida? También nos gustaba asesinar mujeres - pasó por su lado mientras Vegeta volteaba para mirarle patear a Bulma, estaba en shock – ¿Cuál es el problema ahora? – dijo con una risa de malicia

- No, no hagas eso…

- Pero si soy tú – el caprichoso príncipe sonrió con malevolencia agachándose al lado del cuerpo de Bulma y tomándola por su cabellera para levantar su rostro, ahora si tenía uno visiblemente golpeado y malogrado. Brotaba sangre de sus labios su nariz, su frente y tenía la vista perdida.

- ¡Te digo que no lo hagas maldito insecto! – Vegeta dio un salto con rapidez dispuesto a hacerlo añicos sin embargo al llegar hasta este se desvaneció frente a sus ojos.

- Pero si fuiste tú mismo - escuchó decir a su otro yo, el príncipe volteó tras pasar de largo con su golpe pero ya no había nadie, solo estaban aún en el suelo su mujer y su hijo, él dio unos pasos hacia ella y miró sus manos que tenían sus guantes blancos cubiertos de roja sangre ¿había sido él? No, él no, él no podía ¿por qué lo haría? Él había preferido morir para salvarlos y ahora ellos. ¡No otra vez!, no podían estar muertos mucho menos por él, ellos eran todo lo que tenía, eran la razón de su vida, eran su universo, eran… el sol brillante le incomodó tapo sus ojos al momento que la luz aumentaba, más y más.

Bulma se sentó a su lado a esperar que los medicamentos sirvieran de algo, vía intravenosa eran mucho mejor sin embargo su fiebre había subido un grado más. Vegeta comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro apretando las sábanas, apretó sus ojos moviéndose cada vez con mas brusquedad y apretando sus dientes haciéndolos chirriar.

- ¡Vegeta! - la científica se puso de pie inmediatamente y le tomó de los hombros, él era realmente fuerte y ella no podía evitar que se moviera con tanta brusquedad solo le quedaba el intentar despertarlo - ¡Vegeta, vamos despierta! ¡Despierta! – Se lanzó sobre su pecho intentando calmarle -¡Demonios, Vegeta despierta! – Le dio unas palmadas en el rostro - Maldita sea, ¡Despierta!- le dio una bofetada.

El príncipe abrió sus ojos y la lanzó lejos con brusquedad, Bulma voló desde la cama hasta la pared de frente y cayó sobre esta dándose un fuerte golpe en la nuca antes de abatir contra el suelo. Vegeta le miró con ojos enormes sorprendido de sí mismo, respiraba agitado reconociendo el lugar lentamente y a Bulma quien se ponía de pie aún mas lento sobando su cadera.

- Que bueno que despertaste… auch

- Bulma ¿estás bien?… - él le miró, ella reconoció en su mirada agitación y nervios y le sonrió acercándose a su lado aun sobajando su cadera.

- Fue un fuerte golpe pero estoy bien jajaja – Vegeta frunció el ceño mientra ella se sentaba a su lado, a pesar de su forzada sonrisa no podía evitar demostrar cierto dolor por el fuerte golpe.

- Mph…

- Al parecer tuviste una pesadilla pero eso suele pasar cuando hay fiebres demasiado altas.

- Mph… - él le miró a los ojos pidiéndole una disculpa mental antes de dejarse caer nuevamente sobre la almohada, era el colmo ¿tenía pesadillas por culpa de la fiebre? Y ¿le había hecho daño por la misma? Más que eso ¿tenía fiebre? Aquello le sonaba ridículo, era un saiyajin ¿Qué clase de resfrío existía en la tierra capaz de tener al príncipe de los saiyajin en cama? Vegeta cerró sus ojos con enfado mientras Bulma le ponía una compresa fría en su frente.

- Con papá estamos viendo como hacer un medicamento para ti.

- Mmmph

- Tan solo no te vuelvas a dormir, se que te pido algo difícil por la fiebre.

- Grrr…

- ¿Vegeta?

- …

- Vegeta no te duermas

- …. – él cerró sus ojos por un par de segundos sintiendo el peso de su cuerpo dominarlo.

- ¿Vegeta te duele algo?

- No – El saiyajin frunció el ceño con rabia, él no era un maldito insecto que debía ser cuidado se quitó las sabanas y se puso de pie.

- ¡Debes quedarte acostado!

- ¡Así no mejoraré, esas cosas no funcionan conmigo!

- ¡Vegeta recuéstate! – ella tomó pose de pelea, él arqueo una ceja ¿desde cuando ella sabia artes marciales? Y peor aun ¿le desafiaba?

- Ja, pero ¿Qué diablos haces mujer? – dijo con media sonrisa

- Pues pelear, debes quedarte quieto kiaaaa – le dio una patada de un salto, Vegeta le esquivó con facilidad pero para su sorpresa Bulma destruyó la pared del golpe dado. Más sorpresa no cabía en el príncipe ¿Qué sucedía?

- ¿Desde cuando tu…

- Kiaaaa – ella le dio otro golpe haciéndole dar un salto hacia atrás justo sobre el ventanal el cual se hizo añicos al chocar contra su espalda, los trozos de vidrio le hicieron sentir mil agujas clavar su cuerpo provocándole un dolor demasiado profundo para su gusto, fue a volar pero no podía ¿Qué pasaba? Caía, caía y caía, el golpe fue seco y le dejo casi sin aliento comenzó a sentir un fuerte calor en su espalda se intentó poner en pie pero no pudo, movió una de sus manos pero no respondió el calor en su espalda se extendía formando un gran charco de sangre bajo él.

- ¿Qué mierda esta pasando? – dijo al mirar sus dedos teñirse de rojo

- Tienes fiebre – le dijo una voz familiar, él volteó y le miró sintió un gran alivio al ver a Bulma a su lado con una calida sonrisa.

- Eso no nos sucede a los saiyajin, mujer.

- Kakaroto también esta resfriado.

- Maldito kakaroto esta… ¿le dijiste kakaroto? – Vegeta habló con sorpresa y miró a su alrededor, era un campo de batalla, los escombros se esparcían desordenados y el cielo estaba enrojecido y cubierto por el humo de alguna reciente masacre entonces miró a Bulma nuevamente, tenía un traje saiyajin y ¡una cola! Se fue a levantar casi de pura sorpresa pero no pudo su cuerpo pesaba y no respondía.

- ¿Dónde estamos? y ¿Por que mierda tienes una cola?

- Veo que estas realmente mal, que preguntas son esas tengo cola por que soy un saiyajin y estamos en V6. Nadie imaginó o pensó que en este planeta hubiera esta extraña fiebre que nos pudiera atacar- ella parecía convencida de sus palabras y hablaba con una seriedad convincente.

- Yo destruí ese planeta y no había nada parecido a…

- No, yo lo destruí – escuchó decir él mismo que se aproximaba con su antiguo traje saiyajin con hombreras – No era necesario pero fue divertido- su tono era gracioso y orgulloso.

- ¡Que tipo de truco es este!

- Ninguno – dijo Bulma – ahora tranquilo que te ayudaré – ella tomó una fina espada, se levantó y la hundió en su cuello – hay que deshacerse de los que tienen la enfermedad, lo siento - su mirada se oscureció.

- Maldicion que mierd… - su voz se cortó el filo de la hoja se había hundido en su cuello cortándolo a lo largo, intentó hablar pero su voz no salía por la sangre que vertía, apretó sus ojos, su cuerpo ardía, sus huesos dolían, su boca sabía a sangre, su cuello tenía ese punzante dolor provocado por la espada.

_- Padre… -_ escuchó a lo lejos _–padre tienes fiebre._

- Idiotas por que todos me dicen lo mismo – murmuró y abrió sus ojos, frente suyo estaba Mirai Trunks quien le ofrecía una mano, Vegeta la tomó y mirando el lugar se puso de pie estaban en Capsule Corp. pero todo era algo distinto.

- Tienes fiebre debes recostarte, no se por que saliste de tu habitación.

- Los saiyajin no tienen… bah, ya no importa – él sentía un fuerte calor en sus mejillas acompañado de un leve mareo y dolor en su cuello, llevó su mano al lugar pero no había rastros de herida o sangre - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Yo?, si fuiste tu quien vino a mi tiempo.

- m? – arqueo una ceja mirando a su alrededor claramente confundido.

- Vegeta aquí tengo una cura para tu fiebre – él volteó al escuchar a Bulma pero le desconoció ¿Quién era esta Bulma? era diferente, usaba un overol y su cabello largo, además que se notaba el paso del tiempo en su rostro sin embargo sonreía como siempre, traía un pequeño frasco en su mano.

- Que bien mamá, eres un genio.

- Vegeta esta cura es para el corazón de Goku.

- ¿Qué?

- Luego que él mejore te daré la cura para tu fiebre.

- Eso es justo – Mirai Trunks se puso al lado de su madre asintiendo con los brazos cruzados.

- ¡¿Pero que diablos les sucede?!, primero yo no tengo fiebre y segundo Kakaroto ya fue curado.

- Oh!, es verdad mamá, yo lo hice – dijo el pelilila

- Jajajaja que torpes bueno siendo así ven aquí que te daré la cura.

-¡Maldición, no quiero ni una puta cura! Estoy bien.

- No es cierto, no me recuerdas – Vegeta miró a la chica que salía del interior de la casa, se parecía a Bulma en su cabello y sus ojos sin embargo era diferente, alguien distinto

- No… no se quien eres.

- Lo ves, estás enfermo papá…

- ¡Qué!, ¡yo no soy tu padre, ¡no lo soy, no lo soy! – gritó cerrando sus ojos y moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, el dolor en su frente aumentaba a cada momento al igual que el dolor en su cuerpo ¿Por qué diablos gritaba como un idiota? Gruñó para sí aún apretando sus ojos y tomando su cabeza con sus manos aquello tenía que ser mentira, un juego de su mente.

- ¡Ya despierta! – gritó Bra tomándole por los hombros y agitándole con fuerza – Despierta – ella le movió con brusquedad -¡Papá despierta!

Vegeta abrió sus ojos al momento que la chica frente suyo se transformaba en Bulma, quien le miraba preocupada pero no estaba sola alguien le movía con todas sus fuerzas sosteniéndole de los hombros, Vegeta se sobre saltó al ver a Mirai Trunks, se lo quitó de encima y miró a su alrededor reconociendo su casa y su habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios sucederá ahora?

- Vegeta tranquilo

- Que diablos hace aquí este idiota – el príncipe le miraba con ojos como platos esperando que algo extraño sucediera.

- Papá yo te traje una cura.

- Cuando fui a pedir ayuda a papá me lleve una sorpresa al ver a Mirai Trunks llegar en su nave – Vegeta se mantenía alerta mirándolos como si fueran irreales.

- Vine por que hace años, cuando era un niño me dio una extraña fiebre que no se me quitaba con nada por lo que mi madre creo una cura para ello – él sonrió – pensé que sería bueno traerla para mi yo de esta época en caso de que enfermara.

- Fue muy oportuno que apareciera no lo crees Vegeta- ella sonrió al lado de su hijo del futuro, el príncipe les miró con desconfianza, estaba mareado y nos les distinguía con la claridad que hubiese querido además le dolía demasiado el cuerpo eso era algo irreal. Llevó su mirada desde Trunks hasta Bulma y se detuvo en ella, sus ojos azules le miraban con preocupación.

- Bulma ven aquí – ella se acercó, él levantó su mano lentamente hasta su mejilla, en ninguna de sus pesadillas había tenido contacto con nadie y ahora le podía tocar, se sintió aliviado y sonrió – sí, eres tú, ahora realmente eres tú me alegro tanto…

- Por Dios debes estar delirando otra vez. Trunks ayúdame a sentarlo para darle la medicina.

- Sí mamá – el joven rodeo a Vegeta por los brazos y lo levantó para sentarlo este dio un pequeño gruñido por la ayuda liberándose de su agarre y acomodándose.

- Definitivamente eres siempre una gran ayuda.

- No hay de que – Trunks se sonrojó – tomé – le paso dos pastillas rojas como sangre que tenían a un costado un nombre grabado "V6". A pesar de su fiebre Vegeta había notado aquello y le dio una extraña sensación.

- Estoy despierto, ¿verdad?

- Claro hombre, te dije que no te durmieras si no tendrías pesadillas y ahora andas dudando de que estés despierto, todo fue por la fiebre – le extendió un vaso con agua

- Los saiyajin no…– miró la pastilla, luego el vaso y luego hacia el ventanal que estaba cerrado incluyendo las cortinas dudó un poco del color de las mismas, miró su mano y tomó las píldoras de un trago luego volvió a recostarse miró a Bulma, luego a Mirai Trunks, ambos le dieron una sonrisa antes de salir del lugar. Cerró los ojos, se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó se sentó rápidamente, fue un movimiento algo torpe y brusco que le mareó sin embargo no tenía ya ese calor en sus mejillas ni le ardían los ojos, miró a su lado Bulma no estaba se puso de pie y fue al ventanal tambaleándose abrió las cortinas de seda y miró al exterior era de mañana.

- ¡Vegeta estas despierto!- escuchó decir a su mujer, el saiyajin volteó con media sonrisa ella venía entrando con una taza de café y lo que parecían compresas frías, le miraba con grandes ojos dejó las cosas a un lado y se le acercó con rapidez.

- Fue efectiva aquella medicina.

- ¿Pero de que hablas Vegeta? – ella miró sus ojos y tocó su frente – ¿no te duele nada? – tocó sus brazos y escuchó su pecho con un estetoscopio que llevaba colgando

- … - el príncipe negó pensativo en lo que ella le decía y mirando con cierta sorpresa como le examinaba tan conmocionada de verlo ahí de pie, un escalofrió le recorrió – ¿cuanto dormí?

- ¡Llevas dormido cuatro días!, hubieras visto todo lo que hicimos con mi padre para poder bajarte esa endemoniada fiebre me alegra tanto que estés despierto – ella le abrazó Vegeta frunció el ceño con su mirada confundida y tocó sus hombros, la apartó un poco de él y le miró fijamente.

- Mirai Trunks no estuvo aquí ¿verdad? – Bulma le miró extrañada y negó con su cabeza – No me mientas mujer.

- No lo hago.

- ¿Cómo diablos mejoré?

- No lo sé, ayer comenzó a bajar tu fiebre y bueno hoy estas aquí de pie y despierto – sonrió

- ¿Dónde esta el mocoso?

- Debe estar dormido aún.

- No lo vino a ver el hijo de Kakaroto?

- Eso sucedió hace cuatro días Vegeta – el príncipe la miraba incrédulo y confundido por supuesto ella le miraba mucho mas confundida, nuevamente tocó su frente él se dejo, ahora si podía sentirla realmente, sentía su Ki.

- Tomaré tu temperatura, iré por el termóme…

- ¡No!, no te vayas – tomó de su mano jalándola hacia él, Bulma le sonrió

- Solo iré a la repisa- apuntó en dirección al sitio – siéntate en la cama y no te duermas -sonrió

- Mmmph – él se sentó sin quitarle los ojos de encima y sin dejar de mirar cada detalle del lugar, Bulma se le acercó con el termómetro y para su sorpresa él abrió la boca.

- Vaya, vaya – dijo luego de unos minutos – veo que estas muchísimo mejor pero aún tienes algo de fiebre aunque muy poco 37º

- Los saiyajin no… sí, sí podemos tener fiebre.

- Ay Vegeta – ella le dio una sonrisa coqueta y un pequeño beso que él negó

- Si estuve dormido cuatro días debo darme una ducha - sonrió

- Pero no andes por ahí desnudo que puedes empeorar.

- Ok, ok.

El príncipe giró la manilla de la ducha sintiendo el calor del agua tibia recorrer su cuerpo, había tenido una tanda de extraños y estúpidos sueños solo por un poco de fiebre… cerró sus ojos, no tenía ganas de dormir nunca más pues cuatro días ya era suficiente, miró sus manos y dio un suspiro cerrándolas con fuerza, ya estaba bien, tan solo le dolía un poco el cuerpo. Levantó su mirada hacia donde estaba el Shampoo de un frasco blanco con rojo, lo tomó y al instante sintió que un escalofrío le recorría, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par mientras dejaba caer el frasco que comenzaba a derramarse en el suelo… Diablos ¿estaba despierto o no? El frasco decía en letras grandes "V6"…

~Fin~

* * *

Si llegaste hasta aqui es porque te logré enganchar con mi fic y me alegro muchísimo, y aprovechando este apartado final dejo una nota sobre la palabra V6 es algo que se me ocurrió crear para utilizar como "ayuda" para que el personaje y el lector se confundiera un poco sobre si estaba realmente dormido aún. La V es de Vegeta y el nº6 son la cantidad de letras que tiene su nombre ¿cómo se me ocurrió? mmm no lo recuerdo bien, solo nació como parte de la historia.

:) Gracias!

Y nos vemos


End file.
